An Epic Adventure
by Pokemasterzz
Summary: JJ sets off on an adventure with his Pokemon partners, and a certain blond haired individual joins him. Advanceshipping Rated M because of Paranoia
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST STORY, AND I WAS EXCITED TO GET IT UP, PM ME FOR SUGGESTIONS ON WHICH STARTER TO CHOOSE (Kalos only) AND WHAT HIS FINAL TEAM WILL BE!**

**GROUND BREAKING SHIT, JJ HAS A DAD THAT IS NOT A GYM LEADER!**

'Another region, another adventure...' James "JJ" Adams thinks to himself. As he bounces around in the moving truck. He hasn't even arrived to Kalos and he already has big plans. He and some of his neighbors have been chosen to fill the pokedex for professor Sycamore. JJ had been on many an adventure with his Pokemon partners, but this time he gets to go on his own adventure without his dad. All of a sudden the truck jolted to a shock. JJ's dad opened the driver's seat, and he hopped out the truck. With a mighty stretch, JJ's dad opened the back of the truck. JJ took a moment for his eyes to adjust before hopping out the truck, and giving his new house a good look.

"Whadya think sport?" JJ's dad asked. "It looks pretty good right?"

"Yea, but I'm excited to get over to Aquacorde town, grab my starter, and hit the road!" Replied JJ

"I know sport, but that can wait for tomorrow."

Begrudgingly, JJ walked into the house and upstairs to his room. He lied down on the bed, eager to get to sleep, but knew he never would. He fell into a restless sleep a few hours later, with visions of mysterious Pokemon floating in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tierno and Trevor will only appear here, and maybe at Sycamore's lab. Decided to change starters because I fucking hate gen 6 starters. I will have some of my favorite Pokemon. They will still be fire, water and grass though. Be prepared!** When JJ awoke, he smelt the pancakes his father was cooking downstairs. He took a minute just breathing in the excitement of the day. JJ changed into his clothes, and packed his bag. He included a change of cloths, some potions, some antidotes, and a few bottles of water. JJ raced down the stairs and jumped into his seat, ready for the pancakes. His dad was still in his pajamas, and had circles under his eyes. JJ didn't say anything, just dug in. In a few minutes he finished his pancakes, and waited for his dad to say something. "James, you need to call me everyday okay? Make sure to brush your teeth too." "I know dad! Sheesh you don't need to worry I've done this before." "Yea, yea, I know it's just ever since your mother... Ever since your mother left us, you're all I have. I'm really just trying to be a good dad." "I'm sorry Dad, I'm just wound up tighter than a guitar sting. I'm not sure what I will do. I heard there are some other kids going with us, and I don't want to look stupid with my lack of knowledge." "Come on Sport! You really don't think I taught you all you need to know? You'll be fine!" Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. JJ went to open it while his dad ran to his room to change. To JJs surprise he opened the door to find two pretty girls waiting for him. The short brunette immediately smiled, cheerfully saying, "Hey! Are you James?" "Yea, nice to meet ya. What are your names?" "Im Shauna, and she's Serena." Responded the shirt one. JJ immediately caught himself staring at the tall one, She had light blue eyes, and long tan legs. His eyes made her blush, as JJ wasn't too bad himself. He's about 6'2 with dark skin and brown eyes. "Well," Serena said, "Let's go get our Pokemon! So it was that an inseparable trio met. When they arrived at Aquacorde, two people called them over to a table. There was a fat dancer named Tierno, and a studious child named Trevor. Trevor presented them with their pokedex and Tierno pulled out a box. Inside the box were 3 poke balls one labelled fire, one water, and one grass. Tierno pulled out the pokeballs and brought out the Pokemon in a blast of white light. The water Pokemon was a blue Pokemon with a large tail which she bounced on. The fire Pokemon was a red chicken with yellow markings, who had a devious smile on his face. The grass type Pokemon was an odd looking mushroom covered in green dots. Tierno quickly explained the trio of Pokemon saying, "The water type Pokemon is Azurill, which evolves into Maril, which evolves into Azumaril. Azumaril is a water/fairy Pokemon. The fire type Pokemon is a Darumaka, which evolves into Darmanitan. Darmanitan is a pure fire type Pokemon with insane attack! The grass type Pokemon is a Shroomish, which evolves into Breloom. Breloom is a grass/fighting type Pokemon." "Thanks guys, nice to meet you!" Shauna yelled after Tierno and Trevor as they walked away. "JJ, since you're new here, I was thinking you should pick first!" said Serena. "Okay, in that case I choose Darumaka. His nickname is Udyr." "I choose Shroomish!" Shauna yelled gleefully. Picking her Pokemon up and hugging it. "Oh aren't you just the cutest!" "Well I guess I choose Azurill... That's fine, it's the one I wanted anyway!" "I know!" said Shauna, " We should have a Pokemon battle! I'll fight JJ first" Shauna set down her Shroomish and scanned it with the pokedex, learning its level, stats,and moves. JJ did the same, learning that his Darumaka was level five, only knowing the moves fire punch and leer. Darumaka seemed to look like he was always up to something, with his darting eyes, and devilish smile. "Go Shroomish! Use tackle!" Shroomish charged at Darumaka, and threw itself forward, knocking Darumaka down. "Darumaka quick! While Shroomish is recovering! Fire Punch!" Darumaka set his hand on fire before charging Shroomish. "Quick Shroomish dodge it!" Shroomish dived to the side, but it was to no avail, as Darumaka expected this and turned to face Shroomish. Darumaka swung his flaming fist mightily at the Shroomish connecting with an explosion of sparks. Shroomish was knocked backwards into a brick wall, stunning it. "Again Darumaka! While it's stunned! Darumaka set both fists on fire and began mercilessly beating Shroomish with his flaming fists. Shroomish fainted within seconds. Shauna looked dejected, and was worried about her Shroomish. She tipped a potion into her Shroomish's mouth, reviving it from its fainted state. Shauna turned and said, "Wow JJ you really know how to fight! Those fire punches were amazing!" "Thanks Shauna, but I've had some practice." JJ responded. "Just take the compliment JJ! By the way, do you know where Serena went?" "No, but I'm going back home to say good-bye to my Dad" "Okay, I'm going to stay here and wait for y'all." So the adventure begins. Hey guys, hope you like it. Obviously a little longer than the first chapter. Please review, especially with the fight. Constructive criticism is helpful, and so is flaming! 


End file.
